CLOSER
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi,Angst,Romance,OCC,Lemon]Quando se ama em segredo,você faz de tudo para estar perto da pessoa amada e se empenha em protegê.la. Até qdo MdM irá amar desta forma?Casal:MdM e Afrodite. Hiatus?
1. Prólogo

**Anime**: Saint Seiya  
**Autora**: Litha-chan  
**Casal**: Máscara da Morte (a.k.a. Carlo ) e Afrodite. Ethan?  
**Classificação**: Yaoi, Angst, Romance, OCC, Lemon  
**Status**: Em andamento

_**Disclamar**: Saint Seiya pertence a Kurimada e a Toei. O nome **Carlo di Angelis** usado para denominar MdM, pertence a **Pipe**. O personagem **Ethan**, pertence a mim Litha-chan. Esta fic é feita de fã para fãs._

_**Oferecimento**: Aos fãs de Afrodite e Máscara da Morte, aos que gostam de angst, romance e tudo mais._

_**Nota explicativa:** Esta fic se passa após **Anyone**. E sim, a fic citada ainda não se encontra terminada, mas aviso que por já ter o final traçado desde o início, os fatos não se alteram._

_Espero que gostem e comentem.

* * *

_

**" CLOSER "**

**- Prólogo -****

* * *

**

**  
**

"Obrigado". Meus olhos se recusam a fitar o rosto a minha frente.

"Não agradeça, fiz o que era certo... o que achava ser necessário". _'Como ele mesmo tão triste ainda consegue ser tão belo?' _Era o que me invadia a mente desde o momento em que fui buscá-lo.

"E o que era certo? Você não entende... eu não tenho mais...". Tive a fala interrompida por seus dedos em um toque suave em meus lábios rachados.

"Não ouse se desmerecer. Não pense que você... apenas não faça isto, não desista, não é típico de você".

Eu podia sentir seus olhos pairando sobre mim e eu não conseguia fitá-lo.

"Mas então porquê? Porquê teve que acontecer? Por... quê... porque não consegui ser feliz?". Meus olhos voltaram a se encher de lágrimas e quando notei já estava abraçado a ele chorando como uma criança, chorando novamente por me sentir abandonado. E ele? Ele apenas e mais uma vez me consolava em seus braços fortes e quentes.

Senti em meio ao choro ele suspirando como se buscasse forças para me consolar. Consolar um cavaleiro, consolar uma pessoa com quem nunca tivera tanta intimidade para se abrir ou ouvir se abrindo. Não éramos próximos, apenas companheiros e mesmo assim... naquele momento, ele era a única pessoa que se preocupava comigo ao ponto de ter ido me buscar em meio a minha solidão.

"Não sabemos o que as linhas do destino nos reservam. Se possuíssemos este conhecimento, o mundo seria ou um caos, ou então completamente sem graça. Se aconteceu, é porque assim estava reservado pela deusa do destino. Se aconteceu... era porque _ele_ não era a pessoa destinada a você. E quanto a ser feliz... Ninguém é feliz durante todo o tempo. A vida tem seus altos e baixos e a felicidade segue a mesma oscilação". Ele falava enquanto acariciava minhas costas com os lábios próximos ao meu ouvido.

Abracei-o mais forte que consegui. Nunca poderia esperar por isto. Nunca vindo dele. Estava tão diferente do que conheci, era uma outra face, um outro homem, e pelo visto... creio que somente ele estava se mostrando... _só_ para mim. _'Será? Eu devo estar tão abalado que de certo devo estar imaginando tudo'_. Pensei antes de me forçar a me afastar para encara-lo.

Seus olhos. Nunca tinha visto aquela expressão neles. Eu só poderia estar louco. O frio, a neve deve ter afetado a minha mente com certeza, pois o que eu estava ali encontrando naqueles orbes azuis escuro, eu poderia e me atreveria chamar de... carinho.

Deusa... como eu gostaria de ter todo este amor que ele devota ao outro. Custei tanto a aceitar. Custei a _me_ aceitar estar interessado em um homem. Aceitar que sentia ciúmes, aceitar que o desejava ao meu lado, que o queria comigo. Mas como ele... um ser tão belo, poderia olhar para um pobre coitado como eu? Um cavaleiro taxado de cruel e assassino? Um homem que não possui uma beleza à altura deste ser que amo em segredo? Sim, me acho feio. Sou másculo, mas não sou belo. Não como ele ou como o _outro. _Nunca teria chance, apenas posso ser um amigo que se preocupa, mas sei que nunca poderei escutar daqueles lábios, que me fascinam tanto, que ele... que ele me ama.

Ele estava a me fitar a alguns segundos que mais pareciam minutos, horas, dias... Se o tempo parasse agora, eu não me importaria. Seus olhos chorosos e avermelhados deixando os límpidos azuis celestes tão destacados. A ponta de seu adorado nariz arrebitado avermelhado, seus lábios ainda rachados pelo frio e principalmente pela falta de cuidado. Seus cabelos desalinhados. Eu amava aquele homem. Amava arrumado, amava desgrenhado, amava de qualquer forma. E amava ainda mais o seu sorriso, mesmo este sendo forçado.

"Não sabia que você poderia falar tanto Carlo". Ele disse forçando-se a sorrir e quebrando aquele silêncio de minutos atrás.

"Falo apenas quando vale a pena ser dito alguma coisa, Dite". Segurava-me para não toma-lo nos braços apenas para rouba-lhe um beijo.

"Entendo... então só tenho a lhe agradecer. Agradecer por ter ido me buscar, agradecer por estar me dando força e principalmente... por não me achar um fútil como todos aqui". Falei tocando lhe a face com traços fortes, mas que por momentos encontravam-se tão amáveis.

"Nunca te achei fútil". Falei sério, mas pela careta que ele me deu, creio que não consegui engana-lo.

"Não é bem isto que eu me lembro Carlo. Na verdade lembro-me bem de você me xingando de alguns nomes... não interessantes". Ele falava com um sorriso melancólico.

Sim, eu antes maltratava Afrodite, mas isto era por um motivo simples. Eu atacava para me defender. Como disse... eu sou, ou eu era um homem cruel e não queria aceitar o que estava sentindo por ele.

"Ah... passado, vamos esquecer, por favor". Ele meneou a cabeça e meu peito se apertou. _'Ele nunca irá se esquecer'_. Pensei notando que em algum ponto, isto sempre ficaria entre nós.

"Sim... passado, tudo passado...". Voz embargada e seus dedos se fechando um pouco mais em torno de meus braços.

"Vamos Dite... você precisa descansar e se recuperar. Te levo até a sua casa". Ele me fitou e não pude definir aquele tipo de olhar.

**_Continua...

* * *

_**

E sim... antes que me perguntem... esta fic vai demorar a ser atualizada. Dependerá dos meus momentos angsts, dos comentários recebidos, da tristeza do Dite, e da gentileza e do amor do Carlo (risos).

Querem me incentivar a continuar? Comentem. Não adianta nada ficar ai no escurinho. Como vou saber se estou agradando se não me falam? Rsrs

Ahh e sim, o título é do filme Closer, mas praticamente não terá 'quase nada' haver com o filme... bem... quase nada.

Bjins e aguardo vocês darem o ar da graça.


	2. Você não sai da minha mente

**Anime**: Saint Seiya  
**Autora**: Litha-chan  
**Casal**: Máscara da Morte (a.k.a. Carlo ) e Afrodite  
**Classificação**: Yaoi, Angst, Romance, OCC, Lemon  
**Status**: Em andamento

**Disclamar**: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e a Toei. O nome _Carlo di Angelis_ usado para denominar MdM, pertence a **Pipe**. O personagem _Ethan_, pertence a mim Litha-chan. Esta fic é feita de fã para fãs.

**Oferecimento**: Aos fãs de Afrodite e Máscara da Morte, aos que gostam de angst, romance e tudo mais.

**Nota explicativa:** Esta fic se passa após **_Anyone_**. E sim, a fic citada ainda não se encontra terminada, mas aviso que por já ter o final traçado desde o início, os fatos não se alteram.

**OBSERVAÇÃO:**

Essa fic estou usando uma forma diferente nos diálogos, então não se assustem. É só prestar atenção e vocês vão descobrir quem esta falando e quem está fazendo as observações/comentários. E sim, é completamente intencional. Então já está avisado, fiquem atentos as falas e os complementos, eles estão mesclados.

Espero que gostem e comentem.

* * *

**- CLOSER –**

**Capítulo 01 - Você não sai da minha mente**

* * *

-

_"**Piove sull'oceano**  
__Chove sobre o oceano  
_**_Piove sull'oceano_**_  
__Chove sobre o oceano  
_**_Piove sulla mia identità  
_**_Chove sobre a minha identidade..__.". _

-

Pelos deuses... Como é difícil estar perto dele e nada poder fazer!

O retorno foi um pouco problemático. Logo que chegamos a Casa de Peixes, Afrodite não queria entrar. Se recusava a pisar no interior da casa e não queria ser assolado pelas lembranças que estavam impregnadas em cada canto do local. E eu... eu não podia deixa-lo sozinho. Até porque ele com certeza daria um jeito de se afastar, sumir... Quando notei, estava voltando, abraçado, com ele para a minha casa.

Eu nunca pude imaginar o quão teimoso um pisciniano poderia ser, ainda mais um com o nome de Afrodite, mesmo estando no triste estado que se encontrava... Depressivo. Mas... se ele é teimoso, eu sou mais; como um bom canceriano, italiano e... um homem apaixonado.

Venci as duas batalhas que travamos: a primeira em faze-lo se alimentar, e a segunda em força-lo a tomar um banho quente. Esta última, confesso que foi extremamente complicada para mim...

Tive que, praticamente, ajuda-lo a se despir, ver aquele corpo alvo e perfeito, causador dos mais tórridos sonhos, enfraquecido pela depressão que se encontrava, tive que me policiar para não fazer nada de errado, tive que tomar conta, ao longe, de cada movimento seu dentro da banheira. Eu temia. Temia perde-lo. Por isso olhava-o discretamente temendo que ele pudesse fazer um ato insano e desistir da vida através de um corte em sua pele.

Eu não queria perdê-lo, e eu não o perderia!

E agora aqui estamos. Eu sentado em um dos meus sofás em minha sala, finalmente livre das cabeças agonizantes e do cosmo pesado, com Afrodite deitado no sofá com a cabeça apoiada em meu colo, dormindo ou fingindo dormir enquanto mexo em seus cabelos.

Quem poderia imaginar que Carlo di Angelis, o cavaleiro conhecido como Máscara da Morte, poderia ser algo além de cruel! Eu mesmo não acreditaria este fato não estivesse acontecendo comigo mesmo.

-

_**E' per l'amore che ti do**_  
_É pelo amor que te dou_

_**E' per l'amore che non sai**  
É pelo amor que não sabe_

_**Che mi fai naufragare**  
Que me faz naufragar_

_**E' per l'amore che non ho**  
É pelo amor que não tenho_

_**E' per l'amore che vorrei**  
É pelo amor que queria_

_**E' per questo dolore**  
É por esta dor_

_**E' questo amore che ho per te**  
É este amor que tenho por você_

_**Che mi fa superare queste vere tempeste **  
Que me faz superar estas verdadeiras tempestades_

-

É uma sensação estranha... uma situação estranha...

Eu não podia voltar para casa e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se aquelas paredes não abrigassem nada. Muitas lembranças, felizes e tristes, permaneciam por lá. Sei que eu poderia sentir o cheiro _dele_ por cada canto da casa, e ficar sozinho lá, apenas com as lembranças... Eu não podia!

E mais uma vez eu era surpreendido por Carlo, que ao notar a minha relutância em dar mais um passo à frente, este apenas me puxou pelo braço, envolveu a minha cintura de uma forma como que se quisesse me proteger, e me levou para sua casa.

Meu desespero devia estar transparente para que ele agisse assim. Ele está me tratando com tanto cuidado, com tanta atenção...

Minha mente anda um caos. Meus pensamentos me levam sempre a _ele_, ao que vivemos, as alegrias, as brigas, a desilusão... Revivo cada momento em minha mente tentando buscar algum lapso meu... Vejo-me naquela praça fria, me vejo sendo abraçado fortemente, me vejo assustado por perceber que aqueles braços que me circundavam não eram _dele_, e sim de Carlo.

A única pessoa que eu tinha certeza que nunca iria mover um dedo para me ajudar, simplesmente foi até a maldita França, me buscar, me acalentar...

Nunca estive tão perto de Carlo como estou agora sem ser maltratado... Mas ele está tão diferente... Brigou comigo, com uma fala doce, me forçando a comer, me chamou de teimoso, provavelmente deveria estar louco para me dar uns socos pela minha teimosia, mas não o fez. Foi diferente, foi calmo, e sua voz... Será que eu estava em frente a um Carlo diferente?

Convenceu-me a tomar um banho quente para relaxar e me esquentar. Depois de um momento tenso, onde eu não queria que ele visse o estado de meu corpo, cedi a ele em busca de ajuda para me despir. Eu estava fraco, eu ainda me sinto fraco, e durante todo o banho ele ficou a me vigiar do batente da porta com um olhar discreto, mas atento como se fosse uma águia, a qualquer movimento meu. O que ele poderia estar pensando? Não sei e não ouso perguntar.

Alimentado, limpo e aquecido, agora estou eu deitado em um sofá de tom azul escuro, grande o suficiente para caber o corpo de Carlo sentado e o meu deitado, em meio a sala da Casa de Câncer, recebendo em meus cabelos um pequeno... carinho!

Meus olhos pesavam, mas ainda me mantinha desperto com minha mente trabalhando, revivendo o passado e pensando no presente. Pensando em como seria minha vida daqui para frente, o que eu teria que fazer para manter-me ocupado, se eu conseguiria suportar bravamente... Pelos deuses! Eu preferiria enfrentar cem Radamanthys, o muro das Lamentações novamente do que ter que enfrentar essa certeza de vazio em plena vida.

Em um ato inconsciente solucei e minha mão apertou com força o tecido da calça de Carlo, que eu nem ao menos me lembrava de ter segurado.

"Pensei que você estivesse dormindo, Dite... Você precisa descansar". Escutei a voz rouca falar baixo enquanto largava meu cabelo.

"Não pare... por favor...". Ele pediu e por alguns minutos fiquei intrigado, mas logo sua voz voltou a ecoar por entre o silêncio que pairava entre nós... "Não consigo dormir, Carlo... Ainda não me sinto... relaxado para dormir. Por favor, não pare de mexer em meus cabelos... Eles estão sem brilho e devem estar ásperos, mas... se você continuar a mexer, talvez me relaxe".

Relaxar... Realmente ele precisa relaxar. Um mês solitário, em abandono naquele château remoendo suas dores... Como fui estúpido em demorar em ir busca-lo.

"Carlo...?". Ouço sua voz baixa a me chamar e volto a minha atenção para o homem apoiado em minhas pernas.

"Sim, Dite!".

"Ainda não entendo... Porque essa sua atenção toda comigo, porque você está de chamando de 'Dite' agora e não como costumava a me chamar... Porque, Carlo?". Pude escutar sua voz baixa e confusa como se buscasse uma explicação para a própria pergunta.

Como poderia explicar a verdade para ele? Como lhe dizer o real motivo de meus atos sem lhe causar estranheza?

"Você não gosta de que eu te chame assim? Se quiser eu paro...". Como nas poucas conversas que tivemos, não aquelas que ele me maltratava, ele sempre arranjava uma forma de responder uma pergunta com outra se esquivando.

"Não, não é isso! Eu gosto, é mais... é mais intimo, mas...". Ele parou de falar por um instante e se virou me fitando. Aqueles olhos azuis belíssimos pareciam querer me desvendar a alma. "É que se a um tempo atrás você tivesse me tratado assim... eu... eu teria... teria me apaixonado por você...".

Escutar aquilo fez meu coração parar como se uma batida no tempo tivesse sido congelada. Meus dedos também pararam com a caricia que eu havia voltado a fazer naqueles belos cabelos.

Por todos os deuses... Vê-lo me olhar tão abertamente enquanto me diz isso me arrancou todas as falas. Tentei articular algo, mas não pude, ele logo voltou a falar, e seus olhos agora fitavam o teto da sala.

"Mas se eu me apaixonasse por você realmente, eu também sofreria né... Você não curte a minha 'praia', é um homem que está sempre rodeado de mulheres, extremamente seguro de sua masculinidade... Se você fosse assim antes, eu estaria sofrendo do mesmo jeito, apaixonado por um hetero... Você é tão seguro de si que está aqui dando consolo para uma bicha depressiva...". Ele despejou aquilo tudo e ainda sorriu, um sorriso amargurado. Porque ele fazia aquilo?

"Eu já falei para você, pare... Não se deprecie assim! O que tem demais você ser homossexual, gay, ou qualquer outra denominação que o mundo crie para taxar as pessoas de gostam de outras do mesmo sexo? Você não é menos por causa disso, você não é inferior a ninguém por gostar de outro homem, você não é nenhuma aberração ou doença. Você é um homem, Afrodite, cuja a beleza tem a denominação da deusa de seu nome, cavaleiro da Deusa Athena, guardião da constelação de peixes. É forte, já enfrentou lutas, morte e é digno de respeito. Não se deprecie. Se você está em um momento de tristeza, temos que respeitar isso! Quem nunca sofreu por amor? Seria ridículo apontar um dedo acusando-o deste fato e ter três dedos sendo voltado para si com a mesma acusação!". Eu estava atônito com essa faceta de Carlo.

Meus olhos haviam se prendido no rosto de traços forte e viris de Carlo, vendo ele falar com tanta segurança que cada uma de suas palavras entravam em minha mente. Que homem era aquele que eu nunca tinha visto? E uma das perguntas que ele fez, não só voltada a mim, mas que poderia ser respondida por qualquer pessoa me chamou a atenção... eu tinha que perguntar...

"Você já sofreu por amor, Carlo?".

_**Remo, tremo, sento ...**_  
_Remo, tremo, sinto..._

_** Vento intorno al cuore ...**  
__Vento em volta do coração..._

_**E' per l'amore che ho per te,**  
__É pelo amor que tenho por você,_

_**Che mi fa superare mille tempeste...  
**Que me faz superar mil tempestades..._

-

_'Eu sofro por amor, Dite... desde que me descobri apaixonado **per te**...'_. Pensei enquanto fitava aquele rosto... O que ele diria se eu lhe contasse que meu sofrimento era por ele?

"Já". Foi uma resposta tão curta que mesmo sabendo que eu poderia estar entrando em uma parte delicada da vida daquele italiano, eu queria saber quem era, ou como era a pessoa que poderia ter capturado o coração do homem mais temido do santuário por não ter sentimentos como amor ou apego.

"E como ela é? Bonita, normal, amazona, civil...?". Notei uma certa curiosidade como se fosse uma criança a tentar descobrir o que tem dentro de uma caixa de presente.

"É uma pessoa bonita, uma das mais belas que já vi, mas creio que essa pessoa não teria interesse em mim...". Ele fala para que eu não me deprecie e faz isso consigo mesmo...

"Uma pessoa bonita, mas que não te daria chance? Só se fosse burra ou sinceramente abitolada! Carlo, você é um homem que chama atenção! Desculpe, mas... bem, você sabe... Você é másculo, tem uma cara de malvado, assusta às vezes, mas é bonito. Se você fosse ator seria escolhido para papeis de chefão da máfia italiana...". Ele riu! Pela primeira vez ele riu descontraído, como ria antes de todo o sofrimento, e tive que rir com ele. Feliz por escutar a forma como ele estava falando, esquecido da dor, e principalmente porque ele me acha bonito.

"Eu assusto às vezes? Ok, máfia italiana não seria nada mal...".

"É assusta, ainda mais quando vai mandar alguém praquele buraco...". Ele se tremeu fechando os olhos em desagrado e eu tive que rir mais. "E máfia italiana... imagina você com aqueles ternos belíssimos, os sapatos lustrosos, o chapéu combinando com a roupa, e claro, não podendo faltar, o charuto...".

"Eu não sou o poderoso chefão, Dite, mas até que gostei de me visualizar assim, tem charme e classe". Sim, todo charme e classe. Um belo homem no sentido mais profundo da palavra masculinidade. Esse era Carlo di Angelis.

"Sabe... desculpa por falar isso, mas... invejo um pouco a mulher que tem o seu apreço". _'E eu invejo aquele homem por ter seu amor, e o odeio por tê-lo feito sofrer'_. Pensei enquanto uma de suas mãos se elevou vindo em direção ao meu rosto tocando-me delicadamente, fazendo o contorno de meu maxilar e parando no meu queixo, e perdido naquele toque ele falou novamente... "Ela será muito feliz se te conhecer desta forma, mas... Carlo, me prometa uma coisa? Mesmo que pareça egoísta o que vou lhe pedir, me prometa?".

O que eu não prometeria para a pessoa que eu amo? Como dizem, quando amamos nos tornamos escravos conscientes deste sentimento, e mesmo que para alguns nossos atos se pareçam tolos, para nós, é o certo. É o certo ver o sorriso nos lábios de quem amamos.

"O que você quer que eu prometa, Dite?". O olhar dele foi tão intenso que por segundos pude sentir meu rosto se esquentar.

"Err... é que... eu não queria perder essa atenção que você está me dando, Carlo. Desculpa se estou parecendo egoísta, mas é que... bem, nenhum dos rapazes daqui me tratou tão bem quanto você está me tratando. Ninguém nunca se preocupou tanto, quanto você. E eu não queria perder isso. Não vou te atrapalhar em relação a pessoa que você ama, prometo, mas espero que sobre um pequeno espaço nos seus afazeres".

Eu sei, eu devo estar parecendo um desesperado pedindo um pouco de migalha de atenção, mas... Bem, eu estava desesperado sim, não vou mentir. Eu estava no fundo do poço, em meio ao breu de minha vida, e ele, Carlo, foi o único que jogou uma corda para me ajudar a sair. Não queria perder essa corda, não queria larga-la.

"Você nunca irá perde-la! Não se preocupe, você não está atrapalhando em nada e muito menos está sendo egoísta ao meu ver, Dite". Conforto. É o que estou encontrando agora ao olhar para os olhos de cor azul escuro de Carlo. É o que estou sentindo ao ter meu rosto tocado da mesma maneira que há minutos atrás eu tocara nele. E a voz... tão diferente... Carlo di Angelis era uma caixinha de surpresas.

"Só tenho a lhe agradecer".

"Não agradeça, Dite... Não agradeça. Agora descanse pequena rosa, ficarei aqui até você dormir". _'Não pretendo me afastar de ti... nunca! Eu seria um tolo se me afastasse de você que tanto amo'_.

Ele me respondeu com um pequeno sorriso, aninhando-se em meu colo, e fechando os olhos. Não sei dizer quanto tempo se passou até que Afrodite se encontrasse profundamente adormecido, mas o que digo é: a cada momento que passo ao lado desse homem maravilhoso, me vejo amando-o mais intensamente.

Adormeço sentado com ele apoiado em minhas pernas e a última imagem que eu tenho naquele dia, é de seu rosto sereno.

O rosto da pessoa que capturou meu coração.

-

**Continua... **

* * *

Olá pessoal. 

Quanto tempo não atualizo essa fic, não é mesmo? É que se a inspiração certa para essa fic não bater, ela não sai de jeito nenhum. Graças aos deuses e a uma ajudinha básica e funcional da Blanxe (que me inspirou com as songs exatas para essa fic sair), aqui está Closer, surgindo do limbo.

Algumas pessoas devem ter se enrolado entre as falas, tenho certeza disto, mas se prestarem bem atenção dá para saber quem é quem... Basicamente quando Dite fala, Carlo faz a observação, e quando Carlo fala, Dite que observa. Nada de assustador. A fic, pelo menos esse capítulo, gerou assim, entre falas mescladas. O que quero passar é que eles estão tão misturados que... bem, farei vocês prestarem a atenção pra saber quem é quem XD

Agradeço primeiramente a minha beta, fofa, que conheci pessoalmente na Anime Friends, **_Pipe_**, que volto a dizer que é um amor de pessoa (rosnadora sim, mas um amor), que não me deixa matar o português da padaria. Valeu Pipe-sensei.

Agradeço a Blanxe pelas songs maravilindas que me incentivaram nesse capítulo/fic e em um outro projeto que estava na gaveta (em breve sai mais uma de MdM e Dite por conta da Blanxe) e não posso deixar de agradecer a Isabella Lestrange pelo apoio e mega incentivo.

Agradeço também aos que comentaram e que pediram atualização desta fic. Espero que eu não tenha decepcionado a todos com esse capítulo.

**_E agora a palavra da beta:_**_Capítulo kawaii, ah, meu belo Carlo, parece um presente dos deuses descrito assim, ne? Tadinho do meu peixinho... todo pisciano sofre por amor. Carma. E Carlo Godfather é algo pra entrar no rol dos fetiches. Aliás, no Festa de Arromba ele está vestido de mafioso antes de começar o striptease. Booommm... eheeheheh. _

Beijos a todos

_"Escritora com o saco de coments vazio, não para no pc sentada pra digitar. Alimente-me!"._

**Litha-chan**


	3. Se você estivesse em minha alma por 1dia

**Anime**: Saint Seiya

**Autora**: Litha-chan

**Casal**: Máscara da Morte (a.k.a. Carlo) e Afrodite

**Classificação**: Yaoi, Angst, Romance, OOC, Lemon

**Status**: Em andamento

**Disclamar**: Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e a Toei. O nome _Carlo di Angelis_ usado para denominar MdM, pertence a **Pipe**. O personagem _Ethan_, pertence a mim Litha-chan. Esta fic é feita de fã para fãs.

**Oferecimento**: Aos fãs de Afrodite e Máscara da Morte, aos que gostam de angst, romance e tudo mais.

**Nota explicativa:** Esta fic se passa após **_Anyone_**. E sim, a fic citada ainda não se encontra terminada, mas aviso que por já ter o final traçado desde o início, os fatos não se alteram.

**OBSERVAÇÃO:**

Essa fic estou usando uma forma diferente nos diálogos, então não se assustem. É só prestar atenção e vocês vão descobrir quem está falando e quem está fazendo as observações/comentários após cada fala. (Quando houver mudança eu aviso) E sim, é completamente intencional. Então já está avisado, fiquem atentos as falas e os complementos, eles estão mesclados.

Ahh... Pov's e Não-Pov's... eu não sigo a linha muito bem, então... Bem-Vindo à oficina dos perdidos hauhauhau...

**NOTA EXTRA ESPECIAL:**

Eu gostaria de pedir a vocês, antes que começassem a ler a fic, ou enquanto começam a ler a fic, que acessem esse link (juntando os espaços e colocando os underlines)...**_  
http / www .4shared .com / file / 12339325 / f6e9fc62 / Josh(underline)Groban(underline)-(underline)Se. html_** e baixem essa música. Ela é **PRIMORDIAL** para a fic e vocês vão entender o porque depois. Sério, não fiquem com preguiça, vocês vão entender mais à frente.

_**Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

* * *

**- CLOSER – **

**Capítulo 02 - ****S****e você estivesse em minha alma por um dia**

* * *

**_"_****_Se você estivesse em meu coração por um dia  
_****_Você teria uma idéia  
Do que eu sinto... _**

**_Se você estivesse em minha alma por um dia  
Você saberia o que guardo dentro de mim  
Que eu me apaixonei..."._**

-

"Buenos dias Saga. Viu o Máscara por ai?".

"Bom dia, Shura". O geminiano se encontrava encostado em uma das pilastras de sua casa olhando a movimentação ao longe na arena. "Pelo que me consta ele ainda está em casa, e acompanhado por Afrodite".

"Entendo... Acho que mais tarde então apareço por lá". Comentou voltando o rosto na direção da Casa de Câncer.

"Shura...". Saga chamou o companheiro que já virava o corpo com a intenção descer as escadarias. "Será que ele agora consegue?". Perguntou fitando os olhos amendoados do espanhol.

"Bueno, espero que sim, Saga. Somente ele pode dar o segundo passo, já que o primeiro... A ida até Paris, ele já deu".

**- o o o - **

"Acho melhor tomarmos um café". Sua voz saiu tão abafada que quase não pude escutar.

"Sim, acho, mas não estou com fome". Notei que ele evitava me olhar diretamente, e eu não queria que surgisse entre a gente um clima estranho. Eu tinha que, de algum jeito, resolver isso.

"Dite... Olha, apenas aconteceu não precisa ficar envergonhado com isso". Ele falou tocando a minha mão e eu não consegui evitar em olhá-lo.

"Mas Carlo...". Acabei por interromper as suas palavras.

"Olha, eu adormeci, você adormeceu, e sem que eu notasse acabei me acomodando ao seu lado no sofá e você foi se aconchegando em mim". Olhando praqueles olhos azuis escuros senti meu rosto arder. Não era preciso um espelho para constatar que eu estava com minha face mais do que vermelha, e ele ali falando aquilo tão naturalmente.

"É que... Você sabe...". Vê-lo envergonhado estava me fazendo desejá-lo em meus braços novamente.

"Eu sei? – Ergui uma sobrancelha ainda fitando-o. – O que sei é que apenas dormimos juntos. Não vejo problema nisso, Dite. Eu até havia me esquecido como era acordar com alguém em meus braços...". Se eu não estivesse sentado certamente teria despencado, ainda mais ao ver o pequeno sorriso naqueles lábios. Eu estava sem falas e, afirmo, de olhos arregalados.

Não sei o que me impulsionou a falar daquela forma. Era como se estivesse quase declarado que gostara de dormir com ele em meus braços, de sentir sua cabeça apoiada em meu peito, seu perfume suave de rosas, o roçar de seus cabelos em minha pele, seu ressonar... Por Zeus! Eu queria isso novamente.

Sei que o pequeno silêncio que se fez entre a gente teria que ser quebrado, por ele creio que não seria possível já que ainda me olhava assustado com aquelas belíssimas esferas azuis a quase lhe saltar das órbitas. Se ele estava assim só por isso, imagine se ele soubesse a verdade...

Eu tinha que descontrair o que dissera, mais uma faceta desse pobre homem apaixonado que divaga em seus próprios pensamentos... O jeito era brincar com a situação.

"Olha se quiser podemos dormir assim mais vezes, desde que não se aproveite de mim hein...".

Por todos os deuses do Olimpo! Eu já havia perdido a fala, mas depois dessa... Meus pensamentos estavam a mil. Não é sempre que você dorme com a cabeça no colo de um dos cavaleiros mais perigosos do Santuário e ao acordar nota que está abraçado ao mesmo, deitados como se fossem um casal e por mais incrível que pareça, você sai ileso, sem nenhum corte e o que é mais importante... Com sua cabeça no lugar!

Confesso que em meio a essa agitação mental, eu não poderia negar que dormi bem, que estava com meu corpo relaxado, mesmo que tenha dormindo em um sofá, que me senti protegido e aquecido durante o sono, mas ao despertar e sentir aquele cheiro másculo, aquela quentura gostosa, o bater ritmado de seu coração... Depois de cair em mim, se senti envergonhado. Por que? Porque eu estava gostando, porque eu... eu pensei que tinha voltado no tempo e que _ele_ estava ali comigo e em meio a esse devaneio entre ainda envolto em sono e acordar, me senti levemente excitado.

Quando consegui repassar tudo mentalmente pude enxergar claramente essa pequena, mas notável, verdade ao olhar bem para Carlo e ver que ele me brindava com um sorriso. Um terrível estalo veio a minha mente com isso, mas entre ficar atônito como me encontrava e fazer algo, escolhi fazer algo...

Não, eu não sou sádico... Bem, nem sempre. É que naquele momento, ao ver Afrodite emergido em seus pensamentos com o quê eu tinha lhe dito, e vê-lo voltar dos mesmos, achei que já era hora de me retirar do local, e foi isso que fiz antes que uma das almofadas do sofá pudesse me atingir. Provavelmente ele tinha entendido o que se encontrava nas entrelinhas. E pude soltar uma sonora gargalhada como a muito não fazia, quando já próximo à cozinha, escutei meu nome ser pronunciado sonoramente...

"CARLO DI ANGELIS, SEU...".

**- o o o -**

"Afrodite, precisamos sair para comprar algumas coisas". Ele falava enquanto olhava atentamente o interior da geladeira.

"Não estou interessado em sair, Carlo". O tom de voz dele me alertou.

"Interessado ou não, eu preciso de ajuda. E já que você está aqui, seria bom tê-lo como companhia, até porque você pode ajudar a escolher o que vamos comer". Aqueles olhos azuis escuros vieram em minha direção e não consegui desviar. Ainda me sentia envergonhado.

"Mas...". Eu podia sentir a sua hesitação.

"Sem mas ou meio mas... Anda, vamos. Você está vestido normalmente e isso já nos poupa tempo". Eu não tinha como dizer não, tinha?

"Você sabe como ser persuasivo, não é mesmo?". Aquela voz doce, o sorriso fraco que estava em seus lábios... Retribui o sorriso deixando minha voz sair em seguida.

"Sempre". Aquele sorriso...

**- **

Momentos depois, ambos já saiam da casa de câncer começando a descer as escadarias laterais para não chamar muita atenção, até porque não estavam trajando suas armaduras e nem roupas de treinamento. Roupas normais, casuais. Pareciam dois jovens normais, conversando enquanto faziam seu caminho.

"Olha lá, Máscara e Afrodite juntos! Eu nunca poderia esperar ver esses dois juntos assim".

"O que me assusta não é ver os dois caminhando juntos, e sim o que estou vendo no rosto do Máscara!".

"Ele está...".

"Sim, ele está sorrindo. Isso é de assustar qualquer um".

"Cara, eu tenho que contar isso...".

"Deixa de ser fuxiqueiro, ô bola de pêlos!".

"Até parece que você não faria o mesmo?".

"Não. Não até saber mais".

**- **

"Carlo, o que vamos comprar? Já tem alguma idéia?". Voltei meus olhos para ele, vendo-o caminhar ao meu lado.

"Na verdade nenhuma. Faz um bom tempo que não me preocupo em comprar mantimentos para uma refeição decente, Dite". Não sei explicar, mas ao escutar ele falando _'me preocupo'_ me fez sentir algo... não sei...

"E você come aonde?". Curioso como sempre, pude sentir seus olhos sobre mim desta vez.

"No refeitório do Santuário, oras!". Prático! Não tem em casa, come aonde tiver, só mesmo o Carlo.

"Você não come na casa de nenhum dos outros cavaleiros?". A voz dele me mostrava uma ponta de curiosidade.

"Não sou sociável, Dite. E acho que por isso não me olham com bons olhos para me convidarem a almoçar ou jantar na casa dos outros. Somente o Shura".

Era estranho escutar que ele não era sociável. Mas também era estranho vê-lo sendo sociável, simpático, e até brincalhão justamente comigo. Acho que apesar de ser grato por tudo que ele está fazendo por mim, ainda não consigo entender.

"Acho que vou comprar ingredientes para um almoço decente e verdadeiramente italiano. Você está muito magro". A voz grave dele me trouxe de volta dos pensamentos que estava tendo.

"Hey! Eu não sou peru para ser engordado para o abate!". Pude ver um leve bico se formar naqueles lábios que tanto desejava. Ah se ele soubesse...

Os dois estavam parados em meio a uma praça. Um olhando para o outro... e risadas logo em seguida eram ouvidas.

"Ok. Até porque você não se parece em nada com um peru". Definitivamente Carlo estava diferente e eu estava gostando disto.

"Muito engraçadinho. Hoje você está hilário, Carlo di Angelis". Um pequeno sorriso. Eu podia ver um pequeno e perfeito sorriso nos cantos daqueles lábios.

"Não se acostume, eu estou apenas de bom humor. Continuo sendo o mesmo velho ranzinza de sempre". Espero que continue assim então, com esse bom humor, mesmo sendo o ranzinza que diz ser. Combina mais com ele ao meu ver.

O clima descontraído infelizmente fora quebrado ao som de uma voz conhecida por ambos, mas não muito bem vinda.

"Ora, ora, ora... Olha só quem nós encontramos aqui... Conversando e rindo como velhos amigos...".

Carlo que antes sorria tranqüilamente, fechou o semblante em segundos. Afrodite não se abalou, até porque conhecia bem quem os interpelava.

"Olá Kanon".

"Oi Peixes. Passeando ao lado do... Máscara?".

Carlo cerrava os punhos se controlando. Agüentava Saga, mas não se dava bem com Kanon.

"É o que parece, e você?".

"Fui pegar uma encomenda, mas me diga, voltou quando da França?".

Aquela pergunta minou completamente o inicio de bem estar que Afrodite estava sentindo. Não que tivesse se esquecido, mas por momentos, estava se sentindo tão bem que o sofrimento havia sido colocado no fundo de sua mente, e agora... Agora estava sendo puxado a tona.

Carlo estremecera diante da pergunta feita em tom maldoso e não se contendo avançou sobre Kanon, puxando-o pela gola da camisa azul marinho e falando perigosamente fitando-o nos olhos. Uma atitude impensada, normalmente diferente do tão conhecido Máscara da Morte que não se abalava ou mostrava reações.

"Você tinha que abrir essa sua maldita boca, não é mesmo, Gemini? Se não estivéssemos em local público te fazia engolir o veneno que acabou de destilar".

Afrodite olhava incrédulo a cena que estava bem diante de seus olhos. Ver Carlo agredir alguém era normal, mas ver o italiano tomar partido de alguém, mais exatamente ele, Afrodite, era novidade.

Kanon sorriu maldosamente não se preocupando com a pegada de Máscara. Sua voz saiu calma para irritar mais ainda o canceriano.

"É só marcar o local que apareço, Câncer. Não tenho medo de cara feia como a sua".

"Pois deveria, Gemini".

"Vocês dois, por favor, podem parar com isso? Carlo, largue o Kanon, sim?!".

O pisciano controlava sua voz. Não queria deixar passar nem a surpresa e nem qualquer outro sentimento.

Kanon sorriu sarcasticamente para Máscara, ao sentir o aperto se afrouxar. Não ia deixar de soltar mais uma piadinha maldosa contra o canceriano quando já se viu solto.

"Bom menino, parece um cachorrinho...".

Carlo que havia recuado dois passos, já ia avançar em Kanon por conta daquilo, mas nenhum dos dois, nem ele e nem Kanon, esperavam pelo que aconteceu...

Afrodite simplesmente desferira um soco bem forte contra a face de Kanon, fazendo-o cambalear para trás.

"Eu posso parecer fraco, posso até estar fraco nesse momento, Kanon de Gêmeos, mas nunca se esqueça que apesar da aparência de fragilidade que carrego também sou homem. Sou um cavaleiro, tenho meus espinhos e já estou farto de ser pisado".

Naquele momento os olhos azuis de Afrodite brilhavam intensamente mostrando raiva e este sentimento era acompanhado por uma ponta de força e até mesmo perigo.

Kanon olhava Afrodite com raiva. Não esperava que o pisciano pudesse lhe enfrentar dessa forma. Sentia-se ultrajado por ter levado um soco. Por não ter conseguido saborear o doce gosto que sua provocação poderia causar. O abalo no Cavaleiro de Peixes.

"Vamos Carlo, temos coisas para fazer e um almoço para preparar, isso acabou abrindo o meu apetite".

O italiano ainda estava irritado com Kanon, mas no fundo, sentia-se bem por ver que Afrodite, naquele momento – mesmo que brevemente -, tinha voltado a uma fagulha do orgulhoso cavaleiro de peixes que sempre fora.

**-o- **

Já em casa...

"Estou ainda surpreso com a sua atitude...". Ele comentou concentrado – eu acho – em cortar os tomates para o almoço.

"Porque a surpresa?". Ele estava me fitando, sentado em uma das cadeiras em frente ao balcão, enquanto beliscava alguns pedaços de tomates que eram bem picados por mim.

"Não achei que você fosse reagir às provocações do Gemini daquela forma". Tive que soltar um risinho diante daquilo.

"Ele é um babaca. Me irritou, te ofendeu e confesso que me senti bem depois que dei aquele soco, se pudesse socaria mais". Podia notar a face levemente rubra enquanto ele colocava entre os lábios mais um pedaço de tomate.

Tive que rir da cara que ele fez. Acho que seria bom propor que voltasse a treinar, assim ele poderia descarregar a raiva e frustração nos treinos, mas... será que ele com o corpo ainda fraco conseguiria? Só tentando para saber...

"Que tal amanhã de manhã treinarmos? Não sei, mas se você gostou tanto de socar o Gemini, acho que poderia gostar de distribuir uns socos e chutes em um treinamento". A voz dele me pareceu ansiosa. Será que ele queria se ver livre de mim?

"Não sei Carlo... Não sei se estou preparado para encarar os outros...". Seus olhos se desviaram do meu. Algo parece estar errado. O que essa cabecinha pode estar pensando? "Mas não se preocupe Carlo, eu... bem, eu não quero mais lhe dar trabalho e... tentarei, quero dizer, vou ver se consigo... ficar na minha casa...". Então era isso?

"Treino com você, Dite. Mais ao leste tem uma arena que não usam mais, sempre vou lá quando quero ficar sozinho treinando, podemos treinar lá. O que me diz? Só depende de você. E outra coisa... Você pode ficar aqui em minha casa o tempo que precisar, _'para sempre se quiser'_- pensou. –, não estou lhe colocando para fora, só quero te ver melhor e sorrindo". Ele agora estava debruçado sobre o balcão, me fitando, esperando uma resposta.

Minha mão parou no meio do caminho, no trajeto de levar mais um pedaço de tomate os lábios. Treinar com Carlo? Ele estava se oferecendo para treinar comigo? E tudo isso só dependia de mim... e... ele não estava me despejando? Ficar aqui o tempo que precisar... até me ver sorrindo?

Não posso dizer que aquela proposta não tenha me alegrado, me alegrou e muito, mas tanta coisa estava entre aceitar e realmente conseguir treinar... Aparentemente eu estava 'bem', mas sei que não poderia fazer muito esforço, e pensar nisso... Se eu levasse um soco de Carlo ficaria, na minha atual situação, estirado no chão por uns bons minutos antes de conseguir me levantar. Desencorajador, não? Mas mesmo assim, antes que eu pensasse demais e pudesse vir a negar, antes de engolir mais um pedaço de tomate, me vi aceitando... ainda mais pelo fator de que ele não estava tentando se ver livre de mim.

"Tudo bem, eu treino com você, Carlo". A voz dele, mesmo que ainda insegura, foi para mim como um bálsamo.

O sorriso que vi se alargar nos lábios do italiano me fez ter a certeza de que aquela minha decisão foi a mais correta, e que intimamente, eu gostaria de vê-lo sorrir assim, mais vezes para mim.

"Bom, vamos deixar de moleza e terminar logo esse almoço. Minha barriga está reclamando e tenho que te alimentar para o 'abate' amanhã logo cedo".

"Qualquer dia desses Carlo, irei te preparar uma sopa. O ingrediente principal será SIRI".

Comecei a rir enquanto levava a travessa com os ingredientes para o fogão. O bico adorável e a implicância, serviam apenas para me acalentar a alma... Ele cozinhando para mim.

**- **

"Pela Deusa! Eu me sinto inchado demais. Carlo, você está proibido de cozinhar. Assim perco a forma e me torno o _Cavaleiro Baiacu de Peixes_. Cruzes!". Ele dizia enquanto enxugava os pratos que eu acabava de lavar.

"Dite, foi apenas uma _pasta al sugo_". Aquelas mãos, e aquele olhar...

"Sei, uma perfeita macarronada repleta de molho e coisinhas verdes saborosas... Alguém já lhe informou que é justamente o molho que engorda?". Eu me segurava para não rir.

"Isto qualquer um sabe, principalmente os italianos. Pelo menos você agora está bem alimentado, não?".

"Até parece que sou um morto de fome, Carlo". Virei-me para ele e não consegui, olhei-o inteiramente e soltei uma gracinha...

"Pelo menos a forma como você comeu me deixou claro que era sim". Mas que cretino!

Acabei levando uns pequenos tapas no braço em resposta minha pequena piada. Se fosse de outra pessoa com certeza seria mais uma cabeça para a coleção, mas sendo do homem que poderia me mudar com apenas um só olhar... Dizem os apaixonados que tapa de amor não dói, então me atrevo a dizer e a confirmar como um total apaixonado que realmente não dói, só esquenta a alma.

Estávamos acabando de guardar os pratos e talheres quando uma pequena idéia surgiu em minha mente. Eu nunca em minha vida tinha feito isso. Nunca tinha deixado alguém chegar tão perto, somente Shura sabe que tenho esse gosto, esse hábito, mas ele apenas sabe, nunca viu e agora... eu quero que Afrodite seja o primeiro e único a ver... a ouvir.

"Dite, venha para a sala... Eu gostaria de te mostrar uma coisa". Olhei-o confuso por alguns segundos. O que ele gostaria de me mostrar que poderia deixá-lo com o rosto levemente corado?. "Espere na sala que daqui a pouco apareço lá". E rapidamente vejo-o desaparecer entre os corredores da Casa de Câncer enquanto sigo para a sala.

**- **

Entrei em meu quarto rapidamente, caminhando em direção ao armário. Ao abrir a sexta porta pude vislumbrar a caixa de formas sinuosas, formas como se fosse um corpo feminino para alguns, ou como se fosse o receptáculo do corpo perfeito de um deus... o corpo perfeito de quem povoava os meus pensamentos... Meu Afrodite. Meu violino

Pode parecer piegas, mas fui insano a ponto de dar o nome de Afrodite a um instrumento musical, perfeito em harmonia quando bem tocado. Perfeito como o homem que se encontra em minha sala. E quando o tocava, imaginava sempre estar tocando nele. O som que podia ouvir, para mim, era a melodia de sua voz.

Sim, sou um homem apaixonado. Um homem rude, mau-humorado, agressivo, que está sempre mandando alguém para o inferno, mas apaixonado.

E com meu violino em mãos e algumas partituras, saio de meu quarto ansioso e temeroso, voltando em direção à sala, com o coração a bater descompassado.

**- **

"Pensei que você tinha resolvido ficar no quarto dormindo...". A voz dele me alcançou tão logo pisei na sala.

"Não ia lhe fazer uma desfeita dessas. Eu fui buscar isto...". Meus olhos pararam sobre ele e no que ele estava segurando, e minha reação de arregala-los foi bem vista já que ele me sorria em retorno.

"Eu... eu não sabia que você tocava...". Ah se ele soubesse o quão belo fica com essas expressões...

"Ninguém sabe. Nunca toquei e nem cantei para alguém. Shura sabe que tenho um violino, mas ele não acredita que um grosso como eu possa ser capaz de tocar – dei de ombros mostrando que isso pouco me importava -, e por mim ele vai ficar achando isso". Eu poderia então somar este detalhe a minha listagem de surpresas concedidas por Carlo di Angelis.

"Você toca violino e canta? Tenho que confessar que ainda estou surpreso". Sorri um pouco pelo jeito incrédulo que ele me olhava. "Se você cantar... espero não sair daqui surdo. Athena talvez não cure isso".

"Bem, canto e toco muito bem, modéstia à parte. E para te provar isso, vou te agraciar com uma música que acho perfeita. Pena que o acompanhamento de piano não será possível, então... Espero que goste de _'**Se**'_, cantada em minha língua natal". Meu coração estava começando a disparar. Uma parte minha não estava acreditando, mas outra...

Afrodite apenas meneou a cabeça e se manteve calado, vendo o italiano arrumar as partituras de forma que conseguisse tocar sem interrupções, e ajeitar o instrumento de maneira que pudesse cantar e tocar sem ter problemas. Uma vez que não era uma coisa normal de se encontrar, pela dificuldade.

Os sons começaram, uma pequena introdução unicamente feita em violino era ouvida ecoando pela sala para um único espectador...

**Se tu fossi nei miei occhi per un giorno **

(Se você estivesse em meus olhos por um dia)

**Vedresti la bellezza che piena d'allegria**

(Você veria toda a beleza da alegria)

**Io trovo dentro gli occhi tuoi**

(Que eu encontro em seus olhos)

**E nearo se magia o lealta**

(E isso não é mágica ou lealdade)

A voz grave de Carlo tomava conta do ambiente, como um perfeito tenor, envolvendo e fazendo com que Afrodite sentisse uma mistura de sensações.

Afrodite entendia bem italiano, sendo cavaleiro e estando dentre de vários outros companheiros de línguas diferentes, era necessário estudar cada idioma, e por mais que tentasse negar, italiano sempre fora para si, uma das mais belas línguas. E agora estando ali, escutando Carlo cantando e tocando... para ele, e entendendo a letra... Pode sentir os olhos começarem a marejar.

**Se tu fossi nel mio cuore per un giorno **

(Se você estivesse em meu coração por um dia)

**Potreste avere un'idea**

(Você teria uma idéia)

**Di cio che sento io**

(Do que eu sinto)

**Quando m'abbracci forte a te**

(Quando você me abraça fortemente)

**E petto a petto, noi**

(Coração contra coração)

**Respiriamo insieme**

(Respirando juntos)

Carlo estava absorvido pela música. Ela em sua concepção dizia tudo, tudo o que ele sentia, tudo o que ele gostaria de dizer a Afrodite e ainda não tinha coragem. Não tinha coragem por vários motivos. Culpa, medo, medo de que o outro em um momento de carência o aceitasse, mas que depois caísse em si vendo o erro cometido. Simplesmente medo. Sim, Carlo di Angelis, o cavaleiro conhecido como Máscara da Morte, sentia medo. Mas com aquela música, tocando o seu violino, em seu Afrodite, era como se estivesse de alguma forma acariciando quem mais gostaria de tocar, era uma confissão.

Seus olhos se encontravam fechados, em sua mente somente ele e Afrodite e ao fundo a música. Um nos braços do outro. Juras e beijos. Não ousaria abrir os olhos e deixar as lágrimas se esvaírem. O que sempre acontecia quando tocava.

**Protagonista del tuo amor**

(Protagonista do seu amor)

**Non so se sia magia o lealta**

(E eu não sei se é magia ou lealdade)

Afrodite não conseguia desviar os olhos. No fundo de sua mente, escutando aquele som, aquela voz, vendo Carlo ali, profundamente mergulhado no ato de tocar e cantar, algo estalou... Lembrava-se de que há tempos atrás, ele, Afrodite, era apaixonado pelo Cavaleiro de Câncer. Um segredo que carregava consigo, mas que logo foi soterrado ao notar que nunca poderia ter o outro como gostaria, nem como amado, nem como amigo. Porque Carlo sempre o maltratara. E diante disso, o antigo amor foi enterrado. Levando consigo suas esperanças, dando espaço para que novos amores ocupassem o local de um certo italiano. Se ele soubesse antes a doçura de pessoa que Carlo era por detrás daquela carapaça...

**Se tu fossi nella mia anima un giorno**

(Se você estivesse em minha alma por um dia)

**Sapresti cosa sono in me**

(Você saberia o que guardo dentro de mim)

**Che m'innamorai**

(Que eu me apaixonei)

Carlo estava se segurando o máximo para não deixar que sua voz saísse tremida pela emoção.

Sim, ele sabia que Afrodite estava ali chorando. Podia divisar em meio os sons, os soluços. Ele também estava chorando. Suas lágrimas venceram as barreiras das pálpebras e corriam livres por seu rosto. Segurava-se para não abrir os olhos e se deixar levar.

Ele queria que Afrodite pudesse estar em sua alma, que pudesse saber o que ele sentia, o que sempre sentiu mesmo quando fingia... Que Afrodite notasse que era amado, e que principalmente que ele, Carlo, desejava com toda força ser amado pelo belo, forte e, no seu ponto de vista, divino Cavaleiro de Peixes.

**Da quell'istante insieme a te**

(Naquele instante, junto de você)

**E cio che provo e**

(E o que eu sinto)

**Solamente amore**

(É somente amor)

Aquelas foram às últimas estrofes da música. Saíram doce, calmas e claras.

Carlo não mais conseguindo evitar, abriu os olhos azuis de tom escuro e fitou diretamente o rosto molhado de Afrodite.

Tanta coisa foi dita através daquela música... Tanta coisa sendo dita através daquele olhar, daquela troca de olhares...

"Carlo...". Apenas sorri para ele como nunca em minha vida tinha feito para alguém... de maneira doce. Apaixonado.

-

**Continua... **

**- **

* * *

**_Nota_**_: Música deste capítulo, **Se – Cinema Paradiso – Josh Groban**. O cara que vai estar embalando todas as songs de um novo projeto meu (sim, até porque este já estava guardado há séculos), intitulado **Per Te**, também de Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, porque Josh é para mim a voz do MdM em forma de gente. Não, não a cara fechada do MdM, mas... cara, só quem sabe, pode entender...rsrs Josh é MdM pra mim e ponto final _XD 

_Eita lêlê... Preciso controlar minha taxa de glicose, cadê a insulina?Xii, esqueci que eu tenho a glicose baixa 'rindo mais ainda'. Gente... peço desculpas pela demora, mas escrever pra mim é um hobby delicioso, que faço quando sou visitada pelos Musos da inspiração. Quando eles não me visitam, fica difícil escrever. Entendem?Pior quando eles me aparecem para escrever outra fic nova, ai é que complica _x.x

_Alguém sabe quem foi que viu o Mask e o Dite saindo? 'rindo'. Vou começar a fazer enquetes nas minhas fics...rsrs _

_Bem, deixarei aqui os meus sinceros agradecimentos a quem comenta, dando incentivo, dicas, críticas, pontapés, me fazem chantagem com fanarts, fics e outros: _

**_Terezinha-Fleur, FMKuhn, Blanxe, Ophiuchus no Shaina, Paola Scorpio, Isabella Mauch, Pri-chan, Pan Kit, Paloma Hana no Yuki, Angell Kinney, Anne L. Mouton, Bruk-Yaoi, Pipe, Tanko_**_ e agradeço também aos que lêem escondido e não comentam aqui no site, e os escondidos que comentm apenas por MSN ou e-mail. _

_Um agradecimento fofo para **Tanko**, que depois de uma choradinha minha _(XD)_ fez um fanart lindo da fic, que vou estar colocando o link no meu perfil. Valeu Tanko, ce fez uma raposinha desanimada feliz e produtiva. _

_Ah sim, quem quiser fazer fanarts da fic, desses dois fofos, pode fazer que euzinha vou amar e nossa, faço moh propaganda, e fico super happy happy pulando que nem criancinha com doce. (cara de pau pedindo desenhos aos leitores) _

_Agradeço mesmo de coração a vocês pelo apoio dado nesses últimos tempos. E continuo mantendo a minha frase ai embaixo, seja reviews por merecer méritos ou não, eu peço que comentem sim, não para contabilizar e sim para saber que estão lendo, se estão gostando ou não. Dicas construtivas nunca mata um, apenas as que ofendem, neh. _

**_PALAVRA DA BETA: _**_Snif, snif, 'beta tentando se recuperar da poça derretida que se transformou' Gente!! Que capítulo mais linduuuuu... Procurem ler escutando a música. Ai, ai, Afrodite... Carlo é demais, demais... e eu sou uma apaixonada por esses dois. _

_Beijos a todos _

**_"Escritora com o saco de coments vazio, não para no pc sentada pra digitar. Alimente-me!"._**

**_Litha-chan _**


End file.
